


Let's Fight! Fairy Tail

by Talkiermango502



Category: Fairy Tail, 싸우자 귀신아 | Let's Fight Ghost (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkiermango502/pseuds/Talkiermango502
Summary: “You—“ She looked around her but there was no one else. No, he must be talking to her. “You can see me?"





	Let's Fight! Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. The idea came from Let's Fight! Ghost, a really good Korean drama that's available for streaming on Dramafever. Go over and give it some love!

Hargeon

“Good thing I can’t sunburn,” Lucy muttered to herself, looking down and rubbing her hands over her bare arms. The sun was fierce today in the city of Hargeon. The air was salty from the ocean that ran this large harbor town. Lucy walked along the streets, smiling at the smells of cooked seafood and the lively hustle and bustle of the city. 

She passed shops filled with little trinkets, millions of seashells in every shape and color, and “What Happens in Hargeon Stays in Hargeon” t-shirts in every window. Lucy enjoyed the sights and sounds—the puffing train coming in and out of the city, the bell dinging merrily from the trolley, and the chime from shop doors being opened and closed by the never-ending flow of customers. Small children ate ice cream cones, dripping the sticky treat all over themselves while parents hastily wiped away the excess, gently chiding them. 

One shop in particular caught Lucy’s eye—a magic shop. Lucy paused at its window, looking excitedly at all the items on display. There! Her eyes caught on a sparkling silver key. 

“Oh, wow!” Lucy exclaimed to herself. “It’s the little doggy!”

With a giggle of excitement, she pushed open the door and rushed into the shop.

“Welcome to—“ the shopkeeper began cheerfully, looking up expectantly from his account book at the sound of the shop door opening. “Huh,” he said as he watched the door swing back into place. “Damned wind.” He shook his head and returned to his accounts, mumbling under his breath. 

Lucy stood before the silver key, lightly tracing it with her finger in awe. She traced the delicate design of Canis Major that was etched into the handle. It was breathtaking. She eyed the price—20,000 Joule. She whistled at the price. I wonder if I could talk down the price, she wondered. She eyed the shopkeeper. He was an older gentleman—surely he wouldn’t be immune to her charms, she smirked. 

“You know, sir, I’m actually quite pretty,” she batted her lashes at the man who didn’t even lift his head. “You should really give pretty girls discounts,” she winked. He continued to work, bent over his accounting book. “Come on, how much is it really worth? You can cut me a deal, right?”

The man continued to ignore her. Lucy sighed in discontentment. 

She pulled out the bag of Joules she kept at her hip, quietly sifting through them and depositing some Joules beside the display. She bit her lip, deliberating. After a moment of hesitation, she grudgingly added a few more Joules until it met the asking price. With a nod, Lucy picked up the key and exited the store. 

At the sound of the door opening, the shopkeeper finally raised his head. Grumbling, he stood and came to examine the door. Maybe it was an unusually gusty day? With a shake of his head, he turned back to the counter when he spotted the small pile of Joules and realized he was missing a key. He ran to the door, looking around the street. He counted the Joules, deeming himself satisfied and returned to his books to input the sale to an unknown buyer. 

Lucy, meanwhile, had continued along the street, enjoying the salty breeze and the warm sunshine. Passing a café, she saw a copy of the latest issue of Sorcerer’s Magazine discarded amongst used dishes on an empty table. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she snagged the magazine, happily flipping through it as she walked. Lucy found an empty bench that overlooked the ocean, smiling as she watched seagulls fighting over a discarded fry on the sidewalk. She lay back, happily flipping to the main article. 

“It’s Salamander!” 

The shrill voices of the young women running past Lucy brought her out of her reverie. She sat up abruptly, jumping to her feet. 

“Salamander?” Lucy wondered aloud. “As in the wizard who uses fire magic you can’t even buy in stores? Wow!” She cheered to herself, a blush of excitement making its way to her face. She hastily shoved her magazine into her bag and quickly raced after the women. 

Down in the town square was amassed a horde of squealing girls, all congregated in the middle of the street and blocking passersby. Excited to see a famous wizard from her favorite guild, Lucy weaved her way closer, trying to catch a view of the reknown Salamander. 

In the middle of the group stood a man—he was tall and striking, although not particularly handsome. Lucy watched him curiously, feeling herself getting drawn in. She couldn’t understand the sensation—she just silently weaved her way through the crowd, careful not to touch any of the other girls around her. She couldn’t drag her eyes away from the man and yet it was almost as if she couldn’t see him clearly. In wonder, she felt her heartbeat escalate and a bright blush found its way to her cheeks. What was happening to her?

Why’s my heart beating so fast? What’s gotten into me all of a sudden? 

“You girls are all so sweet,” the man said, his voice smooth and low. Lucy felt her heart thud faster. 

Is it because he’s a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing out of control?

“Igneel! Igneel it’s me!” a loud voice called over the sounds of the cheering fangirls. 

“Watch out!” a very shrill voice shouted before—

BAM!

A body fell from the sky, knocking Lucy to the ground in a tangle of limbs. 

“Ugh, get off, idiot!” Lucy growled, entangled with the strange person. 

“Oy! I’m not an idiot!” the person exclaimed. 

Lucy froze, bewilderment written all over her face. The other person managed to untangle themselves, quickly standing. He looked around in confusion. 

“Eh? I could have sworn…” he drifted off. He sniffed a couple of times, leaning toward Lucy. Then his eyes snapped to Lucy’s, where she was still sprawled on the sidewalk, eyes wide. 

“You just gonna sit there all day?” He reached out, offering his hand. Lucy blinked, looking around her quickly to see if he was talking to someone else. But the rest of the crowd was thinning out as they followed along behind the Salamander. This strange man could only be speaking to Lucy. 

“I told you to watch out.” The high-pitched voice came from right beside her. Lucy looked aside to find the most curious creature she had ever seen. He was blue—a bright and happy sky blue. He was shaped like a cat—if a cat were humanized. At least, he had a lot of qualities of a cat—if whiskers, pointy ears, the long tail, and four paws were to be any indication. But the similarities ended there. Never had Lucy seen a cat with such vibrant blue fur. Nor had she encountered one who stood on its back feet and spoke with a human-like voice. And she hadn’t even noticed the wings! Blindingly white and feathered, they sprouted out of the strange cat’s shoulders as if he were part bird. Was this some sort of Hermes cat? Maybe she bumped her head too hard. 

“Are you dumb or something?” The cat asked, tilting his head to the side and squinting at Lucy. 

“You—“ Lucy stuttered. She looked around her but there was no one else. No, he must be talking to her. “You can see me? And you can talk?” she asked, her voice rising in pitch. 

The cat rubbed his ears as the shrill pitch hurt his ears. 

“Natsu, she’s scaring me,” the cat whimpered, flying up to perch onto the man’s shoulder. 

Lucy finally took her eyes off the cat and examined the man. He had vividly pink hair spiked in every direction. He wore a huge grin on his face as he looked down at Lucy. 

“You want help up or you gonna just sit there?” he asked again. 

Lucy blushed lightly, realizing she had been staring. Wait, but he shouldn’t be able to see her, so it shouldn’t matter if she was staring. She shook her head to clear it of the confusing thoughts.

The man, Natsu, now impatient, grabbed Lucy’s arm and pulled her to her feet. 

“You can see me?” Lucy asked quietly, looking up at the boy. 

Natsu and the cat exchanged a worried look. 

“Did you bump your head?” Natsu asked, grabbing Lucy’s head. He tilted her head down so he could see the back of her head, inspecting for injuries. 

“Let go!” Lucy shoved him off, swatting at his probing hands. “I didn’t bump my head!” She shouted as she brushed her hair out of her face with a huff. 

The two stood staring at each other for another moment. 

“Clearly you can see me,” Lucy muttered to herself, squinting at the boy. “But how?” 

Natsu’s head suddenly turned to the left. 

“He’s getting away!” Natsu suddenly tore down the street, leaving no explanation. 

“Bye, weirdo!” the blue cat waved as it flew away after his pink haired friend. 

“Wait!” Lucy yelled, taking off in a sprint after the two. 

“Igneel!” The pinkette yelled, chasing after the group of squealing fangirls. “Excuse me. Ugh, move! Igneel!”

“Hey, you’re not Igneel!” The pinkette glared at the imposter in disappointment. He’d been so certain he was about to find Igneel. Who was this punk?

Lucy stopped just outside the ring of fangirls, watching the encounter with curiosity. 

“I am the great Salamander,” the strange man said with a pompous lift of his chin, posturing with the ridiculous cape he wore. “Surely you’ve heard of me before?”

“You’re just some poser,” Natsu said with a snort of derision. “I’m looking for Igneel.”

The Salamander stared in utter shock as Natsu turned and walked away, not swept away by the Salamander’s fame. The crowd of girls parted for them, each girl giving Natsu and his flying cat a look of disgust. 

“Well, I’m afraid I must be going ladies. I have business to attend to. Time for the red carpet,” he said with a wink. With a flick of his hand, purplish flames erupted from his ring, swirling around his feet like a cloud and lifting him up above the crowd of gasping women. 

“I’m having a soiree on my yacht tonight, and you’re all invited!” he shouted above the crowd before zooming away on his cloud of purple flames. 

“Come on Happy,” Natsu said, his shoulders slouched in disappointment. 

Lucy watched from where she stood along the back of the crowd and the girls all began to disperse. As Natsu and Happy passed, Lucy raised her hand as if to touch them before catching herself. 

“Um, excuse me,” Lucy said tentatively, lowering her arm. 

Natsu stopped walking, turning around with Happy still perched on his shoulders. 

“Huh?” he said, his eyes shifted around for a second before finally focusing on Lucy. 

“Um, can you see me?” Lucy asked, squinting at Natsu in uncertainty. 

“Yeah, I can see you,” he said with an eyebrow cocked, sharing another look with the blue cat. 

“Right, well,” Lucy chuckled awkwardly and cleared her throat. “Thanks for helping me out back there,” she said with a smile. “He was using a love spell. I don’t know if I could have broken free if you hadn’t intervened.”

“Eh?” Natsu said in confusion. “Uh, no problem, I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable. “Why’s she thanking us?” he said in a stage whisper to the blue cat. “We didn’t help her on purpose.”

“Anyway,” Lucy interrupted, trying not to glare at the pair. “I wanted to thank you for helping me. My name’s Lucy. How about I buy you some lunch?”

“Aye!” the cat cheered excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
